Full of Grace
by Moon Step
Summary: The universe has a cruel sense of humor. KagomeKurama InuYYH
1. Come

**Full of Grace**

**Chapter 1- Come**

Above all things, Shuichi Minamino was a good son. Or, at least, he tried to be at every given opportunity.

So, when his mother looked at him with those hopeful, loving eyes and asked him to come to the party with her, he agreed. And when she smiled so tenderly at him and asked if he'd greet her friends, he complied. And when said friends fawned over him (_"He's so handsome, Shiori!" "We've heard so many stories about how clever you are!"_), all but pinching his cheeks during their praise, and his mother held herself with such pride all the while, he only murmured his thanks humbly.

It seemed like an eternity passed before they left him to his own devices, but his mother seemed so pleased with him that it was enough to make the whole ordeal worth the effort. Finally alone, Kurama found himself a seat at one of the tables, away from the bustling party in the small field's center. He busied himself with scanning over the guests, more out of habit than actual necessity. It was instinct to always assess his surroundings, though he sincerely doubted he would find any sort of threat here.

Most of the attendees were women around his mother's age, though he did see a handful of children running around the grass, playing a game that looked like a cross between hide and go seek and tag as they hid behind white tablecloths; one even went so far as to hide behind one of the more plump women. The men in attendance weren't as numerous as the women, but there were still quite a few. Kurama only saw a handful of people his own age, and for that he was grateful. He would rather the night drift by quietly instead of having to engage in idle conversation just to humor a few schoolgirls.

The universe had a cruel sense of humor, for it was as soon as the thought passed through his head that he felt the light tap on his shoulder.

"Dance with me?"

No sooner had he turned her way had the girl asked it of him hurriedly. She phrased it as a question, but it was less of a request and more of an insistence.

He felt foolish for his next question, but she had caught him off guard. "Now?"

The girl appeared to be his own age, possibly a year or two younger. A small smile hung on her lips as she reached down, grabbing one of his hands and giving it a small tug.

"Yes now. While the music's playing, silly."

He rose to his feet when she gave another firm pull, and though he wasn't entirely sure why he did, he let her lead him away. As they wound their way around the various tables and people, stopping only for a moment to allow a pair of young girls to run by, she continued, "I mean, we could always wait until it stops, but it's a bit harder then."

She stopped when they reached the dance floor and, curiously enough, let go of his hand. As she turned to face him, she flashed him a smile. "But hey, I'm up to the challenge if you are."

And then she waited. She was giving him the option; he could decline the invitation and go back to his seat. But how could he refuse her now, in the middle of the dance floor, with all eyes on them? It would be humiliating for her if he turned around and left her there, and he would spare her from that if he could. It was for this reason alone he took that step forward to close the distance and took her in his arms.

Kurama noticed the light blush spread across her cheek, but it faded as they started dancing. She tossed a quick look over her shoulder at one point, though what she glanced at, he didn't know. Whatever it was, it eased her. He felt her relax noticeably in his arms.

"I'm Kagome, by the way," she told him when she finally turned those blue eyes back to him.

"Shuichi Minamino," he said in response. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and an enlightened look spread across her face. He gave a wry smile. "You've heard of me, I suppose?"

"Only, oh, a _lot_," she told him with feigned nonchalance, even removing her hand from his shoulder for a moment to wave around airily. "I've mostly heard the tales of your wonderful grades, actually. Mom would go on about a friend of a friend's son who's _so_ smart and acing everything, and here I am failing Math and barely passing everything else. Made me feel wonderful, let me tell ya."

She gave him the evil eye as though the gossiping was entirely his fault. He suppressed a laugh on her behalf. "My apologies," he said. "Next time, I'll try to get a less than perfect mark."

"Wouldn't hurt," she replied. "And while you're at it, mind taking a few tests for me? My grades could really use the help." There was a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Somehow, I think they'll be able to tell us apart."

"Some contacts, a wig—or maybe we could just dye your hair?—and my school uniform, no one would be able to tell the difference. Promise." Kagome gave a firm nod to add to her conviction.

This Kagome was amusing, he had to admit. As far as the girls he had to humor went, she was shaping up to be the most entertaining. In fact, he was even having the smallest amount of _fun_.

Kurama pretended to turn the idea over in his head while she gave him a hopeful look—only half-serious—before he said, "Alas, I think I must pass. Perhaps some other time."

She gave a heavy sigh. "It was worth a shot."

A short silence fell over them as they continued to dance, moving along with the music. Kagome's gaze went past him, over his shoulder, and to the group of people behind him. Then, her gaze quickly moved back, and her eyes were locked on his chest instead.

He didn't ask, though he wondered just what it was she was looking for. That was the second time she had done that.

"I'm curious though," Kurama found himself asking, "why you asked me to dance."

Her gaze slid up to meet his eyes. "You looked as bored as I felt. Or maybe I just hoped you were." He felt her body move as she shrugged, and it meant everything and nothing at the same time.

The answer only made him wonder more, but she merely went back to studying his chest. Although she had shown no hesitation or awkwardness when asking him to dance, she didn't feel comfortable enough with him to look up at his face. That was fine with him, for it made it easier for him to stare down at her and truly take her in.

The powder blue dress she wore was flattering on her. It was sleeveless and clung to her middle, showing off her thin figure, until it fanned out at her waist and went all the way down to her feet. From his stature above her, it gave him a rather good view of her chest, but lucky for her, he was gentleman enough not to stare.

She had some make-up on her face, but not much. A touch of blue eyeshadow to bring out the blue in her eyes and red lipstick that drew his attention to her lips, though he quickly focused elsewhere when he realized his gaze lingered just a little too long. Her hair was done up in an elaborate style, perfectly neat except for one unruly strand that hung in her face.

Acting on instinct, he brushed it back and tucked it behind her ear. Her head shot up and Kagome blushed quite adorably. Knowing she wouldn't want him to see, Kurama took her hand and sent her in slow twirls across the dance floor, one and then another. There were very few other people dancing, giving them quite enough room to move around as they liked.

When she was back in his arms, she peeked up at his face, almost shyly. He had changed something between them by tucking the strand away as he did, his fingers brushing across her cheek in the process. He wasn't sure yet if he was glad for the change or not.

"I have to admit," she spoke, perhaps a bit sheepishly, "I did have an ulterior motive."

Kagome nodded her head just slightly off to the side. When Kurama looked over in the direction she indicated, he saw a boy their age sitting at one of the center tables. As though sensing the look, the boy look up and met Kurama's gaze, then quickly looked away.

"Hojo's a nice guy," Kagome assured him. "Nice, but persistent."

The rest went without saying. She had used him as an escape from the other boy, Hojo. Somehow, Kurama didn't mind much.

"So I told him I spotted an old friend and, well, you were there, you know the rest."

Ah, that explained her rather friendly demeanor when she had carelessly grabbed his hand and more or less dragged him away.

"Not that I didn't want to dance with you!" she hastily amended.

He chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I'm sure my pride will recover."

She tugged teasingly on a lock of his long hair. "See that it does."

It was then that the realization hit her, and she became aware something that he had already noticed a while before.

"Oh! The music stopped." She looked embarrassed as she abruptly stopped and jumped back, her face darkening a shade. She gave him a hard look as if to say, _you could have told me, ya know_.

"I never back down from a challenge," he explained.

Kagome looked taken aback, but then she was grinning in response and a laugh spilled from her lips. "So sneaky," she told him and made a face, all but sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well, thank you for the dance, kind sir," she said as she took another step back, exaggerating the words and the curtsy she gave him. She dipped her head low and held her dress out as she did in the perfect replica of a proper lady. Her blue eyes, sparkling with mirth when she glanced up at him again, were the only thing that ruined the performance.

Regardless, it drew a smile from him, and he could see her fighting to keep from smiling back, but she lost the battle in the end.

He gave a slight bow. "You are welcome."

She seemed about to say something else, but then her eyes widened. He began to turn to see what had alarmed her, but she snatched up his hand and tugged to get his attention. She went up on her tiptoes and in what he knew was an attempted to distract him, she kissed his cheek swiftly. Even knowing that, it didn't surprise him any less and he felt his cheeks warm ever so slightly.

Kurama didn't look half as surprised as she did at her own action. She turned nine shades of red before she raced past him.

"Sorry, this is my cue to leave," she said in a hurry, wasting no time in making her escape. He turned and followed her with his eyes, about to say something when she called back, "It was nice meeting you, Shuichi!"

He watched her disappear into the surrounding woods, and that was it. Kurama shook his head, a smile on his lips despite himself. What a curious girl. He had to admit, the evening had turned out much more lively and entertaining because of her. While with any other girl, he would have feigned his interest, he had actually _had_ a good time with the girl. He was almost upset it had ended so soon.

He was just about to turn back around when he sensed something in the air, something not entirely human. And it was coming from the direction Kagome had just disappeared into.

Concerned, Kurama found himself following in her footsteps. It did not bode well, her disappearing just as his nose caught the youkai scent. He wondered if it could be mere coincidence; after all, how could it be anything but?

What he saw was not what he expected.

"—why you're so mad, you weren't home and it's night so you couldn't be taking those damn tests, so how was I supposed to know you weren't in trouble?"

The words came from the demon—hanyou, Kurama amended—as he took in the scent that was much clearer in the close proximity. He sounded sullen, clearly believing that whatever was bothering Kagome was not his fault. He even muttered, "you're always falling into some stupid trap or another," though Kurama was certain Kagome didn't hear.

"I _do_ have a life outside chasing demons and jewel shards, you know," she informed him.

Kurama was even more intrigued by her now than he had been minutes before. What a mystery, this young girl was. He had been worried she had accidentally fallen into trouble with a demon, but instead, here she was on friendly terms with one. Not only that, but she obviously had some knowledge of them, as well.

Had she known he was one, too? No, he doubted it. She would know to be wary of strange demons. At least, he hoped she knew such a simple fact.

Looking over the hanyou once more, a wry smile graced his lips when he saw the familiar features. Then the half-demon gave a loud, disbelieving snort, and Kurama knew it was only the slight similarity in appearance that Youko and this hanyou shared.

"C'mon, let's go," he told her.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "Did you even think that I might want to _stay_?"

Another snort and then he was crouched low to the ground. She gave an indignant cry. "Inuyasha! I can't be carried like that in a dress!"

His irritation, and certainly his impatience, was obvious when he spoke next. "Why the hell not? Your other skirt is a helluva lot shorter."

He had her there it seemed because she spit out a rather lame reply. "Yes, well… this is a nice dress!"

Kurama didn't mean to laugh. Really. But he did, very light and soft, but a laugh nonetheless. Kagome didn't hear, but Inuyasha and his keen ears picked it up easily. While the hanyou had not picked up his scent before since Kurama had concealed his presence with the smell of roses, the sound, no matter how small, would not be overlooked by the hanyou. Kurama could not have been more correct; Inuyasha's head whipped right around and one of his hands rose instantly, poised to attack.

Kagome jumped when Inuyasha did. Her eyes widened considerably when they landed on Kurama.

"Shuichi!" Her gaze darted from Inuyasha to him and back again. "This isn't—Inuyasha, _do not_ attack him!—and he's not…. Those aren't _real_ ears…"

But he cut off her weak excuse with a knowing smile and a slight wave of his hand. "No need to explain, Kagome. I'm sorry I interrupted," he said coolly. "You and your hanyou friend should continue as planned."

He wasn't entirely sure why he added that last part, but it was worth it to see the way she went stock still. Their eyes met, blue and green, and an understanding past between them. Then she smiled brilliantly at him and gave a slight nod.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go."

He grumbled some, but scooped Kagome in his arms, awkwardly gathering the dress as well. Kurama gave another small wave in farewell, and their eyes stayed locked until Inuyasha finally took off, and Kurama was left staring at the place from which she disappeared.

A curious girl, indeed.

**-End Chapter 1-**


	2. Complete

_Whoa, holy crap, that's a lot of reviews! I'm shocked at the big, positive response this story got. I definitely wasn't expecting this many reviews, you guys rock! It almost makes me upset that this is a quick 3 chapter story, but it is what it is:o)_

**Full of Grace**

**Chapter 2- Complete**

In all honesty, he didn't think of Kagome much after their meeting. That's not to say Kurama didn't think of her at all. He did.

When he spotted a few children dancing giddily, he thought of her. And when he spotted a young girl wearing a light blue skirt, similar in color to the dress Kagome had worn, she appeared in his mind. And when he caught sight of any blue eyes, it was suddenly her blue eyes he was seeing.

…So maybe he did think of her often. It wasn't constant or excessive, just a small reminder now and again.

Had he not seen her with the hanyou, he doubted he would have thought of her at all. It was possible she might have appeared in his thoughts otherwise, but that fact that she knew about darker things, held knowledge that the majority of the human population would never know… it made her noteworthy.

And so his thoughts drifted toward her now and then, a little less each day… until he saw her again.

It was completely accidental, and she bumped into him quite literally. Her bundle of groceries—at least ten different types of ramen—sprawled out in front on them and she let out a quick, polite apology as she gathered them up. He bent down to help and she glanced up to flash him a thankful smile, only to recognize him immediately.

She stared at him with a completely stunned look, and he himself was equally surprised at the twist of fate, but he knew his face didn't betray it as hers did. He merely offered her a friendly smile in return.

"Shuichi!" she exclaimed. That was as far as she got, however, before she caught sight of her watch and winced. She hurriedly threw the remaining scattered items into her bag, while telling him apologetically that she had to hurry or she'd be late, and Inuyasha would drag her back to someplace or other. Kurama didn't quite catch that last part.

Kagome was gone as quickly as she had come and the girl was in his thoughts once more. Again, time passed; enough so that she was almost completely forgotten, and then came another fateful meeting. And then another. And another. All brief meetings with only a few words exchanged before one of them excused themselves for some reason. At the café, at the park, at the movie Kuwabara convinced him to see, she started to appear everywhere he was.

"I'm not stalking you, I promise," she told him jokingly when they met yet again at the library.

"Perhaps I'm the one stalking you," he countered. It delighted him when she answered with a blush.

"I'm just here to pick up a book," she told him. "…Which you probably already knew because, ya know, library and all."

Her face was easily read. He could tell she was chiding herself for such a silly response. Kurama hid a smile and, to help her get past her self-inflicted embarrassment, he said, "I see you're still having trouble with math." He gestured toward the book she was holding, titled Math for Dummies.

Kagome looked pleased that he remembered such a trivial thing, but then she quickly changed gears and heaved a dramatic sigh. "Yes, unfortunately the dreaded quadratic formula still hates me with a fiery passion." She eyed him with a considering glance. "Hey, you didn't happen to change your mind on the whole 'you pretending to be me' thing, did you?"

She sounded and looked so hopeful that he laughed. "Sorry, I still stand at a firm no." He paused. "Although…."

The hopeful look was back. Before he could continue, Kagome interjected, "You've suddenly realized that you'd look fabulous in a skirt and want to switch places with me?"

That startled another chuckle out of him. "Well, that, and I was going to offer my services as a tutor."

Her eyes widened. "Would you really?" Before he could even think to respond, she had pounced and was hugging him with enthusiasm. "My mother's gonna love you."

She must have realized how it sounded, because she suddenly let go of him as she added, "Because of the tutoring and the good math grades and… and stuff."

In an attempt to hide her blush (and failing miserably), she searched around for a piece of paper and scribbled her name and phone number down. Kagome gave it to him and was off once again, but this time he knew for certain they would meet again.

They had bi-weekly tutoring sessions. Truly, she needed more help than such few meetings could give, but he was busy with his own work and the trouble his friend Yusuke always seemed to attract. She had other obligations, as well. At first, she claimed her need for such spread out sessions was because she was sick often. He recognized it instantly as a lie, but didn't call her out on it. It wasn't even that she was a bad liar; she would have been halfway decent with anyone else, but Kurama knew exactly how to read her.

It wasn't long before she spilled it all in one big heap. She didn't see the use in keeping it a secret anyway, she claimed, because he knew about demons, anyway. By the end of the session—which they got nothing math-related done—he knew all about Inuyasha, the Feudal Era (including her companions there), her birth date, what size shoe she wore, and that her favorite candy was chocolate.

He told his side much more slowly and in pieces. The first thing he let slip was his name.

"Kurama," she said, his name rolling off her tongue in a way he found he enjoyed greatly. She said it a second and then a third time before she beamed at him. "I like it."

Kagome bugged and prodded him for more information. At first, she acted rather haughtily, demanding to know about him. After all, he knew all about her.

"You volunteered that information," he reminded her in a deliberate taunt. She frowned most prettily at that.

When her commands didn't work, she began pouting instead. She looked up at him with her innocent, doe eyes, put her hand lightly on his forearm and asked him to please share. She just wanted to know him better. Understand him. And while the act was near perfect and those eyes were compelling, he did not waver. He only told her what he wanted her to know, when he wanted her to know it.

Kurama told her a little bit about his friends and how they, too, knew of demons and fought alongside him. He was careful not to name them, however. She was just the type to go hunt them down. Kuwabara would melt under her gaze, Kurama knew, and Yusuke would probably let his mouth run away with him.

She never stopped asking, but it did lessen considerably and Kagome soon learned to wait for him to share what he would, even if she was impatient. In the meantime, his tutoring continued, and her math grades improved—which was remarkable, considering the amount of distractions.

She was the first to instigate any sort of romantic relationship between them, but that didn't surprise him. It was on one of his tutoring days that she received her first hundred in what was probably a very, very long time. Needless to say, she was ecstatic. The minute he walked through the door, she sailed into his arms and planted a kiss right on his lips.

Kagome jumped away when she became aware of just what it was she was doing, but Kurama didn't let her get far. He took hold of her wrist and brought her back, kissing her gently, but insistently. Kagome melted against him.

From then on, they began their actual relationship. He finally revealed it all to her, not sparing any of the gory details. She hung onto his every word, interested and not shocked or appalled by anything he had done in his past. And when he was done, she kissed him deeply and thanked him.

"For what?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

"For telling me."

It felt wonderful to have someone want him, love him, as deeply as she did. She took him as he was, every piece of him, and that was something he never thought he could find from any human girl.

**

* * *

**

He didn't feel her presence there, not right away. It wasn't until the bed dipped under her weight that he truly awoke from his sleep. His motions were automatic as he lifted the sheets just enough to allow her to crawl into the bed beside him.

Kurama shifted so that he was on his side, facing her, though he never did open his eyes. From the way the mattress moved under her, he could tell that Kagome was doing the same.

It was natural, the way his hand reached out and encased her warm, smaller one in his under the covers. Her other hand came up to push away the red locks that had fallen into his face, and did not leave afterward. Her fingertips gently caressed the side of his face.

"We were supposed to meet up earlier," Kagome reminded him.

Her voice was soft and there were no traces of anger or disappointment. She just simply stated the facts as they stood, and all the while her fingers trailed down his cheek lovingly.

Her pointer finger was tracing teasingly over his bottom lip when he responded. "I know."

Her hand pushed away his bangs and her fingers skimmed just underneath the small cut on his forehead. "You were fighting." A light accusation.

"Yes." There was no point in denying it. "As were you."

Her wandering hand paused. "How did you…." But she cut off before she finished.

He could smell it on her; her hanyou friend, along with the small kitsune, and a foreign, demon presence still lingering on her skin. That fresh, outdoorsy scent mixed in with the musk of demons, it was the scent she always brought home with her. She had been there not too long ago.

A silence swept over them, but it was the farthest thing from uncomfortable. Kurama was merely… content. Content to lie there resting with her by his side, their fingers intertwined. He thought wistfully that all days should end just as this one did.

Her hand had resumed its exploration of his features, trailing lightly over his eyebrow, tangling momentarily in his hair, and tracing the line of his jaw. He felt oddly disappointed when she finally pulled her hand away.

Their blanket of quiet stayed wrapped around them for a short while longer as both were still, the sound of their breathing the only noise and their chests rising and falling, the only movement. He felt sleep tug at him once more until…

"I love you."

Although she made no move as to indicate it, Kurama knew her pulse had sped up a great deal. He could feel her gaze, searching his ever blank face, even though he had not opened his eyes once since she had crawled into his bed.

He gave her hand a small squeeze. "I know."

He was not at all surprised when she kicked him. "That's not _quite_ the answer I'm looking for, fox."

A smile tugged at his lips upon hearing her dry reply. She knew. He knew for certain she did. Otherwise, he would have never gotten away with only a light kick in the shin and a nonchalant comment in response to his words. The love they felt was as obvious to themselves as it was to each other. The glances exchanged, the words spoken, the actions performed; at this point, there was no mistaking their feelings for one another. They had just never gotten around to vocalizing it before.

And so, slowly he blinked open his eyes and met her blue ones, still waiting, needing to hear it said. As long as it remained unspoken, there would be that inkling of doubt. His smile turned soft as he freed her from that uncertainty.

"I love you, too."

If only for the dazzling smile that broke out on her face, it was entirely worth it. Kagome looked as though someone had told that Santa was, in fact, real and she was getting twice as many presents this year. She leaned forward, kissing him on the lips, and then gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked haughtily, eyeing him with a mock critical stare.

His hand tightened on hers and pulled her forward. He turned her around in the process, and she was quickly on her side facing the same way as he was, her back pressed against his chest. He rested his cheek against hers and hummed his agreement.

"Infinitely," he teased.

Kurama couldn't be sure, but he would venture a guess that Kagome was blushing. Her cheek seemed to get just the slightest bit warmer as he held her, although it could have just been his imagination. He brushed his lips against her cheek before he drew back and buried his face in her hair. His arms tightened around her, and he proceeded to fall asleep once more, this time with her in his arms.

And in that moment, he knew for certain she belonged there.

**-End Chapter 2-**

_AN: Again, thank you to all the reviewers. You're all completely awesome. Thanks also to everyone who's put the story in their favorites or on alert! Only one more chapter and this short story is wrapped up._


	3. Completely Miserable

**Full of Grace**

**Chapter 3- Completely Miserable**

The grass was soggy under his shoes. It squished and pulled at him, invited him to stay and sink into its depths—just for a little while, it promised. He disregarded the call and kept along the beaten path.

It wasn't hard to find her; a lone figure in the rain, soaked to the bone and sitting on a bench in the open, without the comfort of even a single tree branch to shelter her. He approached and stopped in front of her. She didn't look up.

"You forgot again."

Hair plastered against her skin, her clothes; he couldn't see her face, her eyes were trained on the muddy ground. Her voice was flat. A simple statement.

"I did."

Just as simple. What more did she want from him? Kurama knew what was coming. Anything he said was sure to add more fuel to the fire.

"I guess I should be thankful," she said and he picked up small traces of bitterness, "that you even remembered at all this time."

"I'm sorry." He meant it, too. With all the chaos lately, it had slipped his mind. "Unfortunately, Yusuke—"

Kagome interrupted him, raising her voice. "Don't blame it on him or the demons. I'm here, aren't I? I have just as many problems as you."

He could feel his clothing getting heavier with each raindrop that pelted him. Her clothes clung to her and he could see that she was shivering with cold. She wasn't even hugging herself for the little warmth it would have provided her, and instead, her hands firmly grasped the edge of the bench as she kept her eyes level with his shoes, stubbornly refusing to meet his gaze.

He started off gentle. "Kagome, it's raining. Let's continue this inside."

"No."

"Kagome," he repeated, sternly.

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

He sighed in frustration at her obstinance. "You're going to catch a cold."

She glanced to the side. "I don't care."

Even as she said it, she was trembling. He reached out a hand to tenderly touch her cheek. She jerked away the second his fingers made contact, and his hand was left suspended there.

She had a right to be angry, yes, but between her retorts and her refusing his touch, he felt his own irritation rise. "You're being unreasonable."

Her hands tightened on the wood at the same time that Kagome stomped her foot. He could hear the squish as it slapped against the ground. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed, turning blazing eyes to him. "Don't treat me like a child!"

"Then perhaps you should stop acting like one," came his cool response, ice in his tone.

He wouldn't tolerate it if she acted this immature. He had done wrong by her, but there were reasonable ways to deal with it. Her way was juvenile and stubborn. She had continued sitting there to prove a point. She could've gone home long ago. Kurama hadn't actually expected to find her there, and he only came to make sure she hadn't lingered. But no, she had stayed and waited, intentionally bringing misery upon herself.

And for what? To make him feel remorseful? He already felt guilty. This little stunt was just overkill.

Her gaze was heated, a burning glare that would have even made one of Hiei's looks seem like that of a puppy dog's. Kurama met it evenly.

"I've already given my apology, I won't give it again," he informed her. "I did not mean to miss our meeting, but life doesn't always heed our wishes."

She barely had room to stand, and Kurama certainly wasn't going to step back and grant her that extra space, but Kagome managed anyway, her body brushing against his. She had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Kurama, this is the first time I've seen you in two months! Is it too much to ask for my boyfriend to actually show up once in awhile? To _remember_ me?" she shot back.

For every one of her angry replies, his voice grew colder. "And you've never forgotten?"

The dark flush that crept up to her cheeks was a clear giveaway of her guilt. It gave her face more color, but she still looked sickly, drenched from head to toe as she was.

"Not as much as you have! And I always remember eventually. I've never left _you_ waiting in a restaurant by yourself for hours," Kagome said.

Beneath the rage, he heard the underlining hurt. Even knowing that, it didn't stop him from responding. He was only giving her what she wanted. This fight was predetermined the moment she decided to linger on that bench.

"Maybe not. But you have arrived several hours late for dinner with my family."

"That's unfair!" she exclaimed. "You know I would've been there if Inuyasha hadn't been in a fight for his life!"

"When is he not?" The excuse was hardly impressive.

Her face went through a variety of emotions then. Startled and furious being the most obvious two. Her eyes narrowed. "Take that back!"

Now she was being ridiculous. "There's nothing to take back. It is simply the truth."

Kagome let out an indignant cry and then did something that caught him by surprise; she brought both hands to his chest and gave him a solid push. Off-guard, he stumbled back a step or two. When she brought her arms up again, he caught one of her wrists before she could shove him further back.

"Let go!" she yelled at him, the look in her eyes scalding him from the inside out. She twisted in his grasp and tried to yank her arm away, but his grip was solid.

"No," was his only reply. Not until she calmed down. This was absolutely absurd; she was acting childishly. He had seen it before, but never this bad. She could just be so frustrating sometimes. Frustrating and inflexible, set on doing things her way. Honestly, this was completely and utterly—

_Ouch_. It stung when she slapped him, and his hand, on instinct alone, grabbed her free one. His grip tightened in an attempt to hold her still. He stared down at her as she struggled, and he brought her closer to his body to stop her escape. When he caught her eye, she stilled, finally.

They both stood frozen, their eyes locked in their own silent battle.

And then he sensed it.

Fear.

Something in his face, his eyes, scared her. She had never been afraid of him before. Not once.

He let go of her with an abruptness that sent her stumbling backward. She didn't have that far to go before the back of her knees bumped into the bench and she suddenly plopped down on it.

Numbly, he watched as she clasped one of her wrists in her hand, bringing it close to her chest in a protective gesture. Her hand massaged her wrist gently and he felt a tinge of regret; he hadn't realized he was holding her so tightly.

So young. So very human.

He went to his knees on the grass, not caring about the mud even as it seeped into his clothes. He noticed her shoulders trembling, but this time, he doubted it was from the cold.

Kurama reached out a tentative hand toward her. He grazed her jaw lightly with the back of his fingers. She didn't flinch away, and he took it as an invitation to tilt her chin upward and gaze into her face.

She was crying. Gods, he hadn't meant to frighten her.

He smoothed the hair plastered on her face away, tucking it behind her ears. "I'm sorry," he murmured to her. He slid forward and wrapped an arm around her fragile form, bringing her to him.

"You're an ass," she informed him shakily, her cheek resting against his shoulder.

"A forgetful one?"

She let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. "Absolutely."

* * *

It was two years to the day. Two long years after their first meeting and they found themselves at the beginning all over again.

The party was eerily similar to the one a couple years before, thrown for the same person with the majority of the attendees having returned and a few new ones, as well. The women chattered and gossiped, the children ran and dodged around the tables as they played their games, and a few couples danced merrily around the dance floor, staged in the center just as it was before.

A breeze swept through his hair as Kurama turned to Kagome. "Let's dance," he said. He offered her his hand.

She took it. "I thought I'd let you ask this time around," she teased lightly.

He gave her hand a small squeeze as he rose from his seat, and she with him. He led her leisurely across the grass, much different from the lively way Kagome had dragged him away during their first meeting. He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Do you remember the first time we danced?" he questioned her. The music was light and airy as they reached the dance floor. He brought her a few inches closer and placed his hands on her waist.

"You mean how I hauled your butt over here and practically forced you to dance with me? Nope, not at all," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She immediately rested her head against his shoulder, but he caught sight of the small smile on her lips before her face disappeared from his view.

"We had some good times, didn't we?"

_Had_. Past tense. Why did that bother him? She probably hadn't even realized she had said it, or why it would matter. He was reading too much into it for no good reason.

"Yes," he agreed.

It was a long time before either of them said another word. The song changed, and the music grew slower and their dancing along with it. Eventually, Kagome stood up straight and took half a step back so that she could look up into his face without straining herself.

She gazed at him, silent for a long time. He met her gaze evenly, his expression giving away nothing. Hers gave away everything.

Her blue eyes were clear and bright, but they sought something in him. There was curiosity there, uncertainty, and… something else he couldn't quite identify. Or perhaps, he just didn't want to.

Her brow furrowed as she continued her scrutiny. When she spoke, her face was entirely serious, but her eyes... they seemed lost.

"I love you," she told him, certainly not for the first time. Her voice was firm and convinced.

Tucking a loose strand behind her ear, he smiled softly down at her. "I know."

A small smile blossomed on her face in return, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Neither had his.

His hands went to her forearms as he pulled her away from his body and then used one hand to guide her through a slow twirl across the dance floor. Her dress lifted just slightly and twirled with her, the dark blue material spreading out around her, a halo at her feet.

When she came back to him, all traces of her smile were gone. She linked her hands around his neck once more, but she didn't look up at him again.

This young girl…. He had been intrigued by their first meeting, fascinated by how peculiar and unusual she was. She came into his life again and again those following months, and every conversation made him more interested, until he finally set up a permanent way to be around her. That was when he truly began to know her, and her, him. He adored her antics, her concern for others, her innocence. She became a part of his life, and he became fond of her and her charming, although stubborn nature. Over time, he had grown to love her.

He loved her still.

Looking into her face, he saw the love there, shining right back at him. And yet…

"This isn't working anymore, is it?"

There it was, spoken openly by her; something he had been wondering himself for awhile now. Her body grew tense when he didn't answer right away.

"No," was all he could say. " I don't think it is."

The tears pooled in her eyes immediately. She closed the distance between them, her arms tightening around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. He drew her closer still when he felt her body begin to tremble, his arms wrapping around her, his hand resting on her bare back.

It was not the answer she had wanted. And yet, she wasn't looking for lies, either. No, she wanted it to be truth; that he would immediately deny any possibility that they were growing apart, because they weren't. Kagome wanted him to tell her that they belonged together, were meant to be, and have it be _real_. But how could he give her anything but his honesty?

He could identify it now, exactly what it was before he had seen in her eyes as he searched her face for answers.

Pain.

The music was distant now; the chattering of the other guests had faded away in his ears. He felt eyes upon them, saw the sweet smiles. He didn't care. None of it mattered, not in this moment. All he could hear, all he could see, was the frail girl in his arms, crying quietly into his shirt.

He heard her whisper, faint and breathy, "I love you. I do," she told him and herself. "I really do."

He rubbed his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. "Shh, I know," he told her. "Believe me, I know."

Kurama hated himself for this moment. He could feel himself already beginning to let go. No, it wasn't working anymore. He loved her; he loved her smile. But that alone wasn't enough to keep them together. The very thing that brought them together, both their knowledge of the other world, the one full of demons and strange powers, was tearing them apart.

They were too different. A miko and a youkai, their very natures were against one another from the start, not to mention their differences in personality. She was young and hotheaded, quick to make rash decisions that threw her in harm's way. And he knew from first hand experience her love of a good argument. He was cool and steady, logical; assessing everything around him like pieces to his own puzzle before he truly acted.

Now, they rarely saw each other anymore, and it only caused them to clash more. Absence did not make the heart grow fonder; it merely widened the gap between them to the point where both were having trouble crossing to the other's side. So many problems, both large and small, loomed over them, and they would no longer be ignored.

But how he wished he could.

Ever so gently, his hand found her chin and titled her face upward. Their eyes met for a long, silent moment. The tears still fell, and he could feel them slide down his hand. Her chin quivered in his grasp.

Without a word, he leaned down and captured her lips. His kiss was sweet and painfully slow, each tender brush sending a deep ache throughout his body. Kagome responded just as unhurriedly, savoring the taste. Hot tears mingled with their lips and at the taste of them, it seemed she only cried harder.

He didn't want to break the kiss. He'd rather the moment last forever, painful as it was, because if the moment continued, then he'd never have to let her go; because when they kissed, nothing else mattered. And as soon as it ended, everything would resurface, and it would truly be over.

She let out a desperate, nearly inaudible cry when he drew away. Both of her hands were fisted in his shirt, but she didn't try to bring him back for another. She hung her head low, her forehead resting on his shoulder, and let the tears slip silently to the ground.

It was better this way. It had to be.

Kagome looked up at him with those blue eyes, the ones he loved so dearly, and he wondered if he'd ever see them again beyond tonight. And even if he did, would it be the same?

No. No, it wouldn't.

"What do we do now?" she asked him in a whisper, her voice breaking.

She was still shaking, trembling in his arms. He brought a hand to her cheek, wiping away the smeared make-up. He guided her forward so that her cheek rested against his chest once more, probably for the very last time.

"Just keep dancing."

**-End Chapter 3-**

**-The End-**

_AN: So, the first thing I did when I saw that so many of you seemed to like this story? I sent a message to Guyute (my absolutely lovely friend and beta) saying, "Oh my God, they're going to _**kill**_ me!" Because, of course, I had this chapter in mind when I said it._

_This story was all the stages of a relationship; the meeting, the build-up, the actual relationship, and the fighting, the downfall. Hey, the story's not listed under drama for nothing. The summary should've been another tip off. XD_

_But yeah, I had this ending in mind all along and didn't think much of it until I got a whole lot of reviews for the story. Now, I'm just going to don my protective helmet, huddle behind this shield, and wait for the fangirls' attack to begin._

_**P.S.**__ Thanks for all the reviews for this story! I'm sure half of you would like to take them back now, but I really appreciated them! I'm glad you liked at least some of it, and I'm curious to know exactly how many of you hate me for this ending__**:o) **_


End file.
